A Read it and Weep Fanfiction
by PINKash
Summary: What takes place for Jamie after the Dance!A total Jonner or Camie, don't know which one I like more. Rated T for later chapters.....
1. The IM

**A/n: I don't own Read it and Weep, obviously. Nothing except the plot is mine.**

**Also, I know this chapter is really short, but I want to make sure people are going to read it before I waste my time typing it. So thanks, don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 1:

It was the day after the dance, and Jamie was still amazed at what she had done last night. As she sat on her bed, The night played over and over in her head, but one part in particular she thought about the most. Her kiss with Connor. She knew it was corny, but she felt the "magic" when their lips touched. And she just couldn't stop thinking about him. So he hadn't officially asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but Jamie hoped he would soon. _I can't believe I spent so much time worrying about Marco Vega_, she thought. Just then she heard a ping come from her computer. Looking at the screen she saw that she had an instant message from Conner. _What are you doing tonight. I need to ask you something_, it read. Jamie thought for a minute before writing, _Can't you tell me now? _A few seconds later, another ding. _No I can't, meet me in the park at 7 _Connor had typed. Jamie felt her heart beat a little faster. She quickly replied, _ok I can't wait_. Then she closed her laptop. She looked at her clock and groaned. It was only four thirty.


	2. The Flu

**A/N: So far, only one review. thanks your enthusiasm is just overwhelming me. If i don't get at least 5, count em FIVE reviews, i just won't continue this story. So please read and review, i really like this story! **

Chapter 2

It was six when Jamie got a call from Connor. _I hope he's not calling to cancel, _she thought. "Hey Jamie, listen, I'm really sorry but I'm sick and I

can't make it tonight." Connor said. "Oh ok, I understand. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow at school," Jamie told him. "All right, I hope I'm not too

sick," he said. "I hope you feel better. Bye!" Jamie said. "Bye," he replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day at school, Jamie met Harmony and Lindsay her locker. "Hey, have you guys seen Connor?" Jamie asked them. "Oh didn't you hear, he's

out sick with the stomach flu!" Lindsay said. "Oh no, that's terrible. He said he was going to ask me something, too." Jamie said. Lindsay and

Harmony looked at each other and smirked. "Why are you guys smiling like that?" Jamie asked them. "Oh no reason…." Harmony said. Then the bell

for class rang. "I guess I'll see you guys at lunch then!" Jamie said, because they all had different classes. Jamie grabbed some books out of her locker,

but as she was grabbing her English textbook, one of her pictures caught her eye. It was one of her and Connor, and she was blowing his hair back.

Looking at it made her smile. Suddenly, someone shoved into her and brought her back to reality. It was Marco! "Oh Jamie! I'm so sorry, didn't see

you there," he apologized. "It's no problem." She said. "Listen, Jamie, I hope we can still be friends, even after what happened at the dance. You're a

really cool person to hang out with." he said. "I'd like that," Jamie smiled. "So how are things with you and Sawyer?" "Not so good, actually. I broke

up with her. We just didn't have that much in common it turns out." he replied. "So….friends?" he stuck out his hand. Jamie shook it and smiled.

"Friends." Then, the late bell started to ring. "Come on, we're late," Marco said. Then he and Jamie both ran to their English class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At lunch, Jamie found her lunch table and sat down with Harmony and Lindsay. She was just about to tell them what had happened with Marco, when

she sensed someone standing behind her. "Hey Jamie, you mind if I sit with you? Sawyer won't let me sit at her table." "Of course you can sit with us,

Marco." Jamie said. Harmony and Lindsay looked at each other. Then they looked at Jamie. She gave them a look that said _What? _They shrugged.

"Thanks, Jamie" Marco said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Jamie got home from school, she called Connor. "Hey Conner, how are you feeling?" she asked him. "Um, not so good, actually. I don't

think I can come to school for at least two more days," he said, and sneezing. "That stinks. I miss you." she said. "Me, too." Connor said. "Well I

hope you feel better. I'll talk to you later." she told him and hung up. Then she started typing on her laptop. _Ding! _An IM popped up on Jamie's

screen, startling her. It was from "marco4439". It read, _hey jamie, its marco. Hey what's up, _she typed back._ hey you're good at geometry, right?  
_

he typed. Somehow Jamie knew what he was going to ask her, but she decided to pretend she didn't. _Yeah, I guess. Why? _Marco quickly typed

back, _well I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me. _A few seconds passed and another message from him said, _if I fail math, then I have to  
_

_quit the football team. _Jamie then typed, _sure, why not. _Marco replied, _thanks jamie you're the best, _and signed off. Suddenly Jamie had a feeling

in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't have agreed to tutor Marco. But she decided to ignore it.


End file.
